


Ебались б жаба и гадюка...

by tsepesh



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drugs, M/M, Naga, Xenophilia, fandom Galactic Empire 2019, не совсем трудовыебудни, трудовыебудни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Жаба и гадюка всея Империи ебут друг другу мозг и не только.





	Ебались б жаба и гадюка...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ебались жаба и гадюка](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525056) by Wisedo. 

> All hail grand-beta [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)
> 
> Таркин — наг, вроде [такого](mymasterisanaga.the-comic.org/comics/1/), Кренник — маленькая зелененькая лягушечка из вида, для которого характерно наличие желез, вырабатывающих галлюционогенное для других видов вещество.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются представителями разумных видов (хотя в этом могут быть сомнения), вдохновлено замечательным командным стихом "Ебались жаба и гадюка"

— Иногда мне кажется, Кренник, что вы всё-таки травитесь собственным ядом и — как там говорят? — «ловите приходы» от собственных галлюциногенов.

— Я практически услышал кавычки, губернатор. Всё же, полагаю, собственный яд — ваш удел, а галлюциногены моего вида на его представителей воздействия не оказывают.

— В вас слишком много химии, чтобы ссылаться на биологические особенности вида.

— Губернатор, предлагаю вам высказать уже свои претензии ко мне, моим действиям или Проекту и вернуться к делу.

— К делу, Кренник? Вот уж никогда бы не ожидал от вас подобной инициативы в ситуации, когда вы уже почти начали меня трахать.

— Со всем уважением, губернатор, не в… в смысле, возможности высказать мне любые претензии я вас не лишил. Прошу, продолжайте.

Змеиный хвост поднялся за спиной Кренника и ткнул его кончиком между лопаток, туда, где прямо под кожей была одна из желез, выделявших галлюциногенный для большинства видов секрет. Повинуясь нажатию, Кренник склонился и провел языком по щели клоаки, обеими руками проводя по членам выше. Кончик хвоста одобрительно провел по спине, спустился ниже — туда, где когда-то в детстве был его собственный хвост — погладил и щёлкнул по коже.

Кренник зашипел не хуже самого нага и в отместку поднял голову:

— Я всё ещё жажду узнать, губернатор, в чём меня обвиняют на этот раз.

— Как и всегда, Кренник, как и всегда — в поразительном умении из любой производственной площадки сделать бардак пополам с борделем, — Таркин мягко провёл хвостом по чужому члену. — Что за иллюминацию вы устроили в грузовых ангарах? Последняя инспекция в красках расписывала мне местные красоты Корусанта и все выясняла, кто санкционировал такой расход энергии.

— Эта их «иллюминация» — всего лишь попытка разделить потоки, чтобы очередные охуевшие пилоты не пёрли со своим грузом по расчищенной трассе для порожних транспортов. Ну и баннер на балке, чтоб не бились, — на каждую паузу в своей речи Кренник «выстреливал» языком в клоаку. В обычных условиях любому другому партнёру хватило бы и единственного соприкосновения слизистых, чтобы уже через пару минут уйти в мир грёз на несколько часов, но наги были одним из немногих видов, не чувствительных к галлюциногену.

— Предположим, хотя к вопросу расхода энергии на вашу цветомузыку я бы предпочёел ещё вернуться.

— Не больше, чем за время простоя, и все расчёты в приложении к отчёту.

— Судя по которому, вы не закончите строить и в этот календарный год.

— Мы, конечно, можем, но летать оно после этого не сможет. И стрелять тоже.

— Вы об этом, Кренник, говорите каждый год.  
— Могу не говорить, — Кренник подтянулся выше, устраиваясь подбородком на плече Таркина, и продолжил практически ему в ухо: — И каждый год предпочёл бы не говорить, но приходится отвечать на вопросы.

— Вы предлагаете мне их не задавать? — в две руки они направили член Кренника в отверстие клоаки.

На какое-то время оба замолчали, сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Кренник дрочил оба члена Таркина, даже не пытаясь синхронизировать ритм с собственными толчками.

— Если их не задавать, вы же вообще строить перестанете, — выдохнул в какой-то момент Таркин. — Будете за государственный счёт удовлетворять, — он снова вздохнул, — любопытство своих давних друзей.

— Что? — от недоумения Кренник даже остановился, но потом продолжил, повинуясь намекающе толкнувшему его хвосту. — К-какое любопытство?

— Надеюсь, что научное, — светский тон слегка портили тяжелые вдохи.

— С паршивого шаака хоть шерсти клок? — Кренник задыхался сильнее, опираясь на левую руку.

— Именно. Хотя, судя по количеству защитившихся учёных Проекта, наукой Империю вы обеспечили на век вперед.

Позже, когда оба отдышались и начали приводить себя в порядок, Таркин лениво бросил:

— Про сенатора от Лотала я уже и смысла не вижу спрашивать.

— Он состоит в Бюджетном комитете.

— Вам определённо стоит как-нибудь устроить оргию со всем комитетом. Сэкономите для стройки много времени и сил.

— В оргии ещё, чего доброго, придётся участвовать, — вытянулся на кровати в полный рост Кренник.

— Вас это пугает, Кренник?

— Меня это не привлекает. К тому же больше шансов, что токсин подействует не так, и мне придётся убеждать кого-нибудь из сенаторов, что их коллеги в странных позах в метре друг от друга на самом деле получают удовольствием, а не умирают в страшных мучениях.

— Вы раз за разом умудряетесь убеждать их на трезвую голову, что Проект не умирает в страшных мучениях.

— Рад, что вы, губернатор, так верите в силу моего убеждения.

Таркин наклонился за сигаретами. Кренник попытался дотянуться до собственной формы, бросил со второй попытки и умоляюще уставился на гранд-моффа. Тот молча протянул ему пачку.

Курили тоже в молчании. Где-то под потолком с тихим шуршанием заработала вытяжка, звуки напоминали стрёкот джеонозианцев. Поймав себя на том, что он уже начинает разбирать отдельные жалобы на сломанные инструменты, некачественные материалы или дураков-вуки, Кренник резко дёрнулся, выдирая себя из дрёмы. Таркин рядом приподнял бровь, усмехнулся своим мыслям и, затушив сигарету, хвостом обвил одну из ног Кренника, перекатываясь на него самого.

— Всё-таки действует? — усмехнулся Кренник.

— Вряд ли. Хотя надо будет после вашего ухода просмотреть записи с камер.

— Даже у вас камеры?

— По крайней мере, это мои камеры. Смиритесь, Кренник, рано или поздно кто-нибудь доберётся до записей ваших «подвигов».

— Для поддержания репутации мне стоило бы надеяться, что доберутся именно до ваших записей.

— Учитывая вашу склонность обсуждать сверхсекретные проекты в постели, безопаснее будет добраться до чужих. Того корусантского отеля, например.

«Тем корусантским отелем» было неприметное здание в том районе верхнего уровня, где плотность камер на квадратный метр снижалась. Бюджетный комитет — хотя и по отдельности, и далеко не весь, что бы там ни утверждали слухи — Кренник предпочитал водить именно туда. Мысль о том, чтобы как-нибудь вытащить туда Таркина, чуть не заставила его рассмеяться.

— Веселитесь, Кренник? — в чеканном имперском произношении Таркина появились шипящие нотки.

— Практически плачу, губернатор, — голос Кренника сломался на последнем слоге, когда — немыслимо для человека и совершенно естественно для нага — Таркин изогнулся дугой и лизнул его сосок.

Назвать их встречи хоть сколько-нибудь регулярными никто не смог бы. Рабочее расписание обоих — и необходимость встречаться там, где нет и не может быть посторонних записывающих устройств — усложняли организацию ровно настолько, чтобы периодически оба начинали спрашивать себя, не был ли прошлый раз странным сном, вывертом подсознания. Оба убеждались, что нет, не сон — а потом стройка и обязанности гранд-моффа разводили их по разным углам Империи.

В этот раз обоим повезло с годовым отчётом и несколькими часами после него. Закончилось всё как обычно — сигналом комма. На этот раз — Кренника на связь вышел Водран с очередным крайне срочным списком неполадок и недоработок, с которыми нужно было разобраться немедленно и всенепременно директору. Таркин, чьи адъютанты потребовали внимания в прошлый раз, коротким жестом отпустил его.


End file.
